


Blue

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dildos, M/M, Nipple Play, Puppy Play, Rutting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Arin unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. He turned to head into the kitchen when something caught his eye. A dog toy. It was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Anyone else would just think a dog owner set it there and forgot about it. Arin knew differently though. It was a subtle clue as to what was waiting for him inside.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Puppy Day! I hope you enjoy this smutty fic!

Arin unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. He turned to head into the kitchen when something caught his eye. A dog toy. It was sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Anyone else would just think a dog owner set it there and forgot about it. Arin knew differently though. It was a subtle clue as to what was waiting for him inside.

He smiled and picked it up. It was a blue rope toy, knotted at both ends. He held it in his hands and leaned against the back of the couch. "Oh Blue!" He called, smiling to himself. He heard the sound of someone hurrying down the hall and the jingling of collar tags. It stopped at the top of the stairs as they stood and ran down before falling to all fours again and rushing to Arin's side. He beamed down at his puppy. His blue leather collar sat proudly around his neck, his dog tag with his name engraved in bold letters.

BLUE

Arin smiled and leaned down to ruffle the curly hair on his head. "Who's a good boy?" Blue bounced with excitement, his tail wagging hard. He wore a jock strap and a plain t-shirt, his knee pads on. Arin got down to his level and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him quickly. "You're such a good boy! Were you waiting for me on our bed?" He bounced and wagged some more, nodding. His tongue sticking out as he panted. Arin kissed him again, deeper this time, making Blue moan. "Let me check your tail then we can start playing." Blue stayed still for him as Arin leaned around to check the tail plug in his ass. The tail was a long fluffy brown tail that brushed the back of his thighs as he moved. Arin pressed on it, making Blue moan softly. "Good, very good."

He stood up and grabbed the rope toy. "Wanna play?"

"Bark bark!" HE bounced and put his hands up on Arin's hip.

"Down Blue." He got down. "Fetch!" He threw the toy across the room and Blue went after it. He grabbed it in his teeth and brought it back. Arin smiled and they played fetch for a little while.

"Let's see if you've eaten yet." He went into the kitchen, Blue trailing behind him. His food bowls were out, water in one but the other empty. "Are you hungry boy?"

"Bark!"

"Let's eat then." Arin made something easy and filling. It was chicken with some rice and vegetables. He cut up the chicken and put everything in Blue's bowl. Arin tied Blue's hair back for him and he started eating. He smiled and sat with his own plate of food.

After dinner they retired to the living room to watch some TV. Blue lied on the couch, his head in Arin's lap as he pet his hair. They were both content until Arin reached down and pressed on Blue's plug. Blue moaned and rolled his hips. He looked up at Arin with pleading eyes. Arin smiled down at him. "Are you my horny boy?" He tugged on it then pressed on it again. Blue nodded furiously and moaned louder. He kept doing it and Blue started to rut against the couch. "Uh uh, come here." He sat up and crawled into Arin's lap. He straddled his thigh and rocked against it. Arin smirked and ran his hands over Blue's hips. He bit his lip and whined, rutting against his leg. "You're such a horny pup." Blue nodded and moaned as Arin moved the plug inside him. "Do you want something bigger?"

"Uh huh." He panted.

"Then go upstairs and get your toy, I'll be up in a moment." Blue got off his lap, his cock hard, and crawled upstairs. Arin turned off the TV and followed him. He stopped outside the bedroom to listen to Blue pant and whine before coming in. His plug was on the bed and blue knelt over a blue dildo. It was about half way in as he rocked his hips. "Mm, you look so good like that." Blue flushed as he breathed hard. He sank a little lower on the toy and gasped. "Take your time." Arin stepped up and kissed him hard. He pushed his shirt up to roam his hand over his chest and scratched his nails down. Blue cried out and arched his back. He kissed him again and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. Arin kissed down his chest and suck on his nipple. The toy pushed farther in and he cried out.

Arin stepped back and pulled off his shirt. Blue whined and reached for him. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed him again, his hands on Blue's hips to push his farther down on the toy. He groaned and rolled his hips, taking even more of the toy in. When he bottomed out, he let out a sigh. "Good boy." He kissed him, his thumbs rubbing over his nipples. "Now turn around." Blue shifted on his knees and clenched around the toy as he turned around. He got on his hands and knees, arching his back. Arin smiled and knelt behind him. He grabbed the base of the dildo and slowly pulled it out. He pushed it into him, making him moan. "Mm, I love the sounds you make." Blue panted and rocked back onto the toy. Arin fucked him with it slowly taking his time.

"You're being such a good boy, I think I'll give you my cock." He left the dildo in as he stood up to removed his pants and underwear. He knelt behind Blue again and slowly pulled the dildo out, making him whine. "Patience pet." He kissed the back of his neck and lined himself up. He slowly pushed into his hole. They both moaned and Arin had to stop for a moment. "Such a good pup. I'm gonna breed you so good." Blue groaned at his words and rolled his hips. "Horny pup, you wanna be filled with my cum?" He nodded and moaned. "You asked for it."

Arin thrusted hard into Blue, holding his hips tightly. Blue cried out and arched his back, gripping at the sheets. He spread his legs more for him and panted hard. Arin was relentless, his hips pistoning back and forth. He slammed into him and grunt. "Needy pup, so fucking needy. Always wanting my cock. You love my cock, don't you?" Blue nodded and whined. He was so hard, his jock strap still on. Arin hadn't touched him once and Blue didn't expect him to. "You wanna cum pup, hm? You want my cum?"

"Yes!" He gasped as Arin slammed into him. Arin brought his hand down, smacking his ass hard.

"Pups don't talk, you know that." He smacked him again before returning his hand to his hips. "Now I don't know if I'll let you cum." Blue whined and pressed his face into the bed. It changed the angle and Arin's cock rubbed against his prostate. He whimpered at the constant rubbing, his cock drooling precum. "You just have to take it now as I breed you. You're such a dirty pup." Arin was breathing hard now, his thrusting sloppy. "Fuck I'm gonna cum." Blue whine and clenched around him. "Fuck!" Arin came hard inside him, thrusting slower now. He panted and thrusted a few more times before stopping. "So full of my cum, you must be aching to cum now." He slowly pulled out and flipped Blue over onto his back. He pulled the jock strap down. "Look at you." He trailed a finger up the underside of his hard cock, making him shiver and whine. "You were very good today so I think I'll let you cum." He stroked him twice before Blue came with a sob, cum painting his stomach. His hips twitched as he went soft, over stimulated. Arin leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Dan are you with me?"

Dan nodded slightly. "Uh huh." Arin kissed him again and pulled the jock strap off then unbuckled his collar. He picked him up, Dan curling into his chest as he carried him to the bathroom. He filled the tub and helped him in, Arin sitting behind him.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." He mumbled, his eyes closed and head resting against Arin's chest.

"I've got some juice, do you want it?" Dan nodded and Arin held the straw up to his lip. He drank greedily and smacked his lips in satisfaction. Arin brushed his hair back and kissed his ear. "You did so good for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After their bath, Arin dried Dan off and dressed him in his soft pajamas. He cleaned up the bed and tucked him in, turning off the light before getting in next to him. Arin held Dan close, rubbing his back. "I had fun Arin." He mumbled into his neck.

"Me too." He smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! [twinklesbrightly](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
